Remembering Not to Forget
by pieface98
Summary: "It means, she still likes you and is jealous that you're seeing a movie with another girl you git! So, I'm going to give you an idea. But, you're going to have to listen VERY carefully. It'll sure as hell get you Nina." after fabian gets his memory back


**Takes place after Fabian gets his memory back. **

"_Forget it, Fabian. Forget everything."_

Those words that Nina had said had been echoing in his mind since his memory had been restored.

He couldn't talk to Jerome about it, because he'd probably prank him into doing something dumb.

He couldn't talk to Alfie about it, because he was as bad with girls as Fabian himself was.

He could NOT talk to Eddie about, because they just weren't close yet. Besides, anything Eddie would say is too bad boy for him.

So I guess there's only one person left to talk to.

Going through the contacts on his iPhone, Fabian found the person he was looking for.

"Hey, mate, haven't heard from you in a while!" Mick's voice came through.

"Hey Mick, I've been having some trouble. With… em… Nina." Fabian said.

"You two still broken up?"

"Yeah, we are." Fabian sighed.

"So, what's up? Need some help getting her back?"

"Well, sort of." Fabian said, "See I was talking to Joy. About seeing a movie-"

"Let me guess, Nina heard you?" Mick asked his tone full of amusement.

"Yes, she did hear. And she told to 'forget everything'. What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, she still likes you and is jealous that you're seeing a movie with another girl you git! So, I'm going to give you an idea. But, you're going to have to listen VERY carefully. It'll sure as hell get you Nina." Mick told him.

"Tell me."

_-Anybody else besides me miss Mick?-_

Apparently, Mick needed Amber's help with this plan of his. So –after Amber promised not to say anything- she was informed of the plan. She got him what he needed and he was ready.

After supper, Nina was alone in the common room. But, what she –or Fabian- didn't know was that Mara, Jerome, Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, and Amber were watching them. Amber was even videotaping it for Mick to see later.

"Nina?" Fabian said, shyly entering the room.

"Yeah?" Nina asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

Fabian braced himself for the impact –otherwise known as Nina's reaction- as he pulled her HUGE prom queen crown out from behind his back.

"W-Where did you g-get that?" Nina stuttered, her cheeks growing red.

"Amber." Fabian answered with a smile.

"Why do you have it?" Nina asked.

Fabian simply smiled, placing it on her head and grabbing his crown from where he hid it behind the couch, putting it on his own head.

"Do you really want me to forget everything?" Fabian asked her, "We have had some really good times you know. Like, that time when we were just kind of hanging out in your room. Remember? I was playing my guitar?"

"Yeah, it was nice." Nina smiled, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Or maybe when I tried to teach you to play video games and you failed?" Fabian said.

"Yeah, I remember that too." Nina said.

"Now, I just want to know, do you really want me to forget everything?" he asked, "You want me to forget that you're my queen? Or that you're my chosen one." Fabian placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his, "Or especially that we did kiss once at prom."

Fabian slowly pressed his lips against Nina's. It was slow and passionate, but it was better than the one at prom. Maybe it was because they were alone –or they thought they were at least- or maybe it was because all their feeling where out there in the open. Fabian's hand rested on the back of Nina's head, gently holding her toward him. Nina's fingers played with the hair on the back of Fabian's neck.

Fabian pulled away slowly, his face only centimeters from Nina's and his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "You really want me to forget everything?"

"God no." Nina replied, "I'm sorry I was acting so jealous. And bitchy."

"That doesn't matter," Fabian said, the back of his hand caressing Nina's cheek as he spoke to her, "All that matters is that we're both here, right now. And we're happy, right?"

"I'm that happiest I've ever been in my life." Nina smiled, "And I'm happy that you remembered not to forget."

"I'm happy that your pretty eyes are staring at mine right now," Fabian said.

"Who knew you could be such a sappy person?" Eddie couldn't help bursting out laughing.

"Eddie!" Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Amber, and Alfie hissed since there position had been revealed.

"I was hoping to see another Fabina kiss!" Amber wailed.

"I'd be happy to make your dreams come true Amber." Fabian said with a sly smile, leaning over and kissing Nina again.

God, he was so happy he remembered not to forget.


End file.
